


The Luminous Night and all it Entails

by Sherlockedruid



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedruid/pseuds/Sherlockedruid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Blue Sargent and her first mate Ronan Lynch are out to hunt some mermaids but get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luminous Night and all it Entails

The old man had told them to beware of the sirens and mermaids that swam the waters near Cape Elizabeth and that they should sail the alternative route to their destination. But Captain Blue Sargent and her first mate Ronan Lynch ignored the seaman’s advice. It wasn’t that they didn’t believe in the tales of woe and danger, two more superstitious people couldn’t be found, but Captain Blue and Ronan were on a very particular mission, to find these sirens and mermaids, and capture one.

     When they first set out, the sea was throwing its best at Captain Blue, her first mate, and the crew. The rain pelted, and the wind howled through the empty masts. Blue shouted orders and they rode the waves for what seemed like hours. But soon the sky was clear, for the wind had blown the clouds away, which ended the rain. The moon was full and bright, casting a light on the weary faces of the crew and the sea that had become unnaturally calm.

     “Captain,” Ronan whispered.

     “I know.” Blue said. She called everyone to attention, “The ending of the storm is not a natural one. We have found our witches.”

     The crew howled with delight.

     “And as we mentioned before, that means you all will have to go below and ready yourselves.”

     The Captain knew how dangerous this adventure was and so had made the necessary preparations, in order that none of her crew would fall into the sea and die a watery death. The crew all went below deck and were strapped to their beds with wax in their ears. They had had some misgivings about leaving their beloved captain alone without a crew to face the sea-witches but she rested their hearts by explaining that the sirens and mermaids were female, and she had no want for the female body and so would not be tempted.

     Ronan also felt no want for women which was why it was he, and he alone that stood at his captain’s side bravely.

     The night seemed to slip by without a single sound or hint. At first, Blue and Ronan had stood at the ready looking everywhere in constant vigilance. But they had soon grown weary, and so were currently playing cards by the light of the luminous moon.

      “I win again.” Ronan said with a smirk as he took the small pile of money at the end of their fifth game.

     “Let’s play again.” Blue said quickly. She wanted to learn how to win at this game so she would be able to beat her crew members better.

     “Captain, you’re going to lose all your money.” He said laughing, “Not like that-“

     Blue cut him off, “Shh.”

     They sat quietly, listening, waiting.

     “What’s wrong Captain?”

     “I thought I heard…talking.”

     “I thought mermaids were supposed to sing?”

     “Aye me too, but maybe we hear talking, since we won’t fall for their wiles?”

    “Maybe.”

     Blue slowly stood up, “I’m going to have a look around.”

     Ronan stood up slowly and followed quietly.

     They slowly crept around the boat until they spied, a little bit away, a piece of drift wood. And on it, two figures.

     Blue and Ronan looked at each other excitedly, and then crept towards the edge to see what they could see. But it wasn’t the sight that offered knowledge, but the hearing.

     “Gansey, I don’t like this.”

     “Adam, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

     “I’ve never done this before, I don’t think I can.”

     “Hey, it’s ok. It’s easy.”

     And the two figures on the boat fell quietly into the ocean.

     Blue and Ronan shared another look, but instead of excited, confusion was on their faces.

     “Those mermaids….sounded like males.” Ronan said, the worry slowly rising in his voice.

     “I didn’t know such a thing existed.”

     Suddenly the ship lurched.

     “What the bloody hell was that!” Ronan said cursing.

     Captain Blue stood up, bracing herself and looked around, stopping at the figure sitting on the railing. It was a mermaid alright. The long fish tail was shining orange and pink under the moon, the fins moving slowly. The body of the mermaid wasn’t a maid at all though, but a man. Of about 20 years old. His skin was pale and was wet and glowing. The merman’s arms were being used to brush his long brown hair. The creature saw Blue and Ronan and feigned surprise. Then put his arms down letting Blue see his finely formed chest. His face was beautiful with a sharp jaw and powerful eyes. He smiled at the Captain and beckoned her towards him.

     “Hello my love, what’s your name?” He asked.

     “Captain Blue Sargent.” She said without thinking.

     Ronan hit her arm and told her to snap out of it, but even he was less fierce than he had been a minute ago.

     The ship lurched again, sending Blue and Ronan tumbling into each other. When they stood back up they saw there was another merman sitting on the ledge next to the first.

     This one’s tail was gold and green. His arms and chest were rippled with muscles. He wasn’t big, but he was formed like a god. His hair was lighter than the other, and fell in messy cascades around his shoulders. He looked up slowly and you could see the fear and shyness in his big eyes.

     “Hello.” He said gruffly.

     Ronan blinked slowly as he stumbled closer. Blue’s hand tried to follow him, but it fell to her side as the first mermaid called her name.

     “Who are you?” Blue asked.

     “My name is Gansey,” said the first one, “and this is my friend Adam. He’s quite shy.”

     “Why is that I wonder?” said Ronan siding up to Adam with all the swagger of a drunken man.

     “I’ve never done this before.” Adam blinked his eyes slowly.

     “Then let me help you.” Ronan said horribly misunderstanding Adam’s meaning. Ronan moved his hand closer, and started to run his fingers through Adam’s hair.

     Adam took the hand and kissed it slowly.

     Ronan straddled the railing, moving closer to Adam who took Ronan’s face in his hands and started kissing him voluptuously.

     Blue didn’t notice that her first mate was otherwise occupied as she walked towards Gansey. “What are you?” She asked as they touched hands.

     “A dream.” He said pulling her slowly towards himself and smoothing down her hair.

     “What are you doing?” She asked not really caring about the answer.

     “I’m falling in love with you.” He pulled her in closer and kissed her lightly on the lips, his arms wrapping her up as he slowly leaned back over the ocean and fell, taking Blue with him. As they landed in the water, Blue thought to herself that there was something she was forgetting but even that was forgotten and Gansey’s kissing became rougher as he took her deeper and deeper into the sea never to be seen again.

     Up on the ship, Adam and Ronan kissed and kissed and Ronan’s hands crawled all over Adam’s silky body until they too fell, but not into the sea, but onto the deck. They wrestled with their mouths and hands, Adam’s tale curling back and forth until Ronan’s right hand crept towards his back where he pulled out the knife he had hidden there. Then, in one harsh blow, he stabbed the merman in the chest.

     Adam’s eyes went wide, and his face became shocked as his hand went to feel what was going on. He looked up at Ronan’s face and tears fell out of his eyes.

     Ronan had tears forming in his own eyes as he pulled the knife out and pulled Adam onto his lap. Ronan wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth singing an old song. Suddenly Adam’s body started seizing as a silver liquid slunk out of the wound to Adam’s heart.

     Adam’s breathing became heavier and heavier as the scales on his tail disappeared and legs appeared. The wound closed up and Adam became still.

     Ronan, whose face was covered in tears, moved the hair off of Adam’s face and kissed his forehead.

     They sat like that for a minute or two when Adam’s voice cracked. “Ronan?”

     Ronan let out a sob before replying with a smile.

     “Where am I?” Adam asked.

     “Safe.”


End file.
